In interactive video systems a viewer or end user chooses a movie which is to be displayed on the monitor of the end user. In video-on-demand systems a direct connection from a network unit to the monitor of the end user is established, whereafter the demanded movie can be viewed by the end user.
In those known systems the end user is provided with a network platform or set top box, which is connected to the monitor and to the remote network unit, wherein the connection is established for example by a public network. To perform all preferred functions the set top box needs a large amount of memory, which in many cases is not available. Also a set top box generally does not have a disk to store data on. More specifically, a set top box usually comprises an insufficient amount of memory to keep in memory all information needed for the instantiation of program objects of its object-oriented operating system.
The present invention therefore provides a network system, comprising at least two network units, of which at least one is provided with an insufficient amount of memory space, wherein the network unit which comprises said insufficient amount of memory space, is able to create a program object through the network to another network unit which comprises a sufficient amount of memory space.
In this network system all class data needed for instantiation of program class objects is kept on the network unit which has a sufficient amount of memory, for example on its file system.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides a network system wherein instantiation information needed to instantiate a program object class for the first network unit is saved on the memory space of a second network unit.
In another embodiment of the invention a network system is provided wherein instantiation information is saved one or more disks of the second network unit.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention a network system is provided, wherein instantiation information for instantiating a program object class is kept in corresponding program class object.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention a network system is provided wherein program class objects are created dynamically.
Further details, features and advantages of the present invention will be elucidated on the basis of the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof en with reference to the annexed drawing.